A Year Within Reach of You
by Nagone
Summary: A year after the near fall of Republic City, and the girls are golden. For the Korrasami Anniversary 2k15.


**Summary:** A year after the near fall of Republic City, and the girls are golden.

 **Genre:** Romance, Fluff, Smut

 **Rated:** M

 **Author's Note:** It's been a year since the final episode –episode 52– of _Legend of Korra_ aired, and fans world round saw the first cannon, bisexual Women of Color relationship air live on . It was a monumental moment for me: it made me feel _right_ , validating years of loving women and thinking of soft touches and kisses. I suppose you can say there's a lot of my heart in this: it's a piece that's dear, and I hope you'll enjoy it. Happy Anniversary girls: we're rooting for many more.

* * *

They'd moved in days after they came back from the Spirit Realm, a month after the almost fall of Republic City.

It had been a peaceful month, tucked under vast fronds at night, holding hands beneath ceaseless skies, a blur of timid kisses and gentle touches, the blurring of the line between friendship beginning and romance intertwining itself. Korra and Asami Sato had found something precious in their time abroad, and it carried back with them, and from the moment their feet touched the ground, they knew they wanted to be together to make a life together.

Korra had already set her mind on staying in the city: Asami simply became a part of the plan, merging with her predetermined dreams of stepping up for the city, for the world, to keep peace in her own way. She'd walk softly and carry the big stick of the world, but she wouldn't have to do it alone: she'd do it with Asami Sato, she decided, knowing this would be the first of many times they'd treat a path together.

Korra had even sought Mako's blessing on this: rather, she'd sought his advice. To the girls, he was the brother they'd never had now, and despite the tangled past of their loves, they were friends, and that trumped years before. "Do you think I should?" Korra asked.

"Should what?" Mako replied, sharp eye brows raised. He was thumbing through a notepad, eyes scanning the few cases he'd taken on for Lin Bei Fong: he was a free-lancer now, recovering slowly from the lightening that had shot through his body, and Lin had taken him under her wing.

"Move in with Asami," Korra breathed, and Mako put down his notebook. Korra's blue eyes were narrowed, and her voice so soft, as if she felt guilty, but when she felt Mako's hand on hers –and saw the quirk of his most gentle smile– she knew that meant yes, and that he was more than eager to help.

And so they moved in: an apartment for the first three months, then the Sato Manor when Asami felt ready to face her home again. Mako, Bolin, and Opal had helped the bring it back to life, stuffing laughter into every nook and cranny as they moved furniture over Varricakes and cart noodles. There were kisses shared near the curtains, Opal and Korra dancing in the kitchen, Asami and Mako hugging in the den, an altar for Hiroshi, and everyone breathing themselves into the mortar and stone of the home, reinforcing the manor. They made the it livable again: not from decay, but from healing the pit of sadness, and when Asami and Korra began to call it "home", they knew they'd taken another step together, shouldering fresh burdens that didn't burden them at all.

There were moments between that fourth month of "together": kisses that went deeper, hands that crept, hips pressed flush against each other, and diplomacy that dragged them away from home. The paradise of their honeymoon phase broke soon enough, but they always found time for each other, always within reach when they could afford to be.

And there was _now_.

Now, on their newly shared bed. Now, in their newly shared bedroom, upstairs in the east wing, where they'd moved in together –in full– two weeks ago.

Now, as they were ripping off clothes –Korra's workout outfit and Asami's mechanic rags– Asami's hands pressing against Korra's abs, and Korra's mouth pressed against Asami's shoulder, nipping at the flesh there.

Now, as Asami shifted and Korra dropped down, grinding against her until her head was between Asami's legs and her legs were tangled in the sheets at the end of the bed, slick, moist tongue pressing against the crotch of her underwear until those too came off, dropping over the side of the bed to join their other clothes.

Asami was within her touch now, as she had been for the past year. She could feel the thrum of life beneath her skin, the pulse of the soul tucked neatly within every living thing on the planet, and Korra placed her mouth against Asami's tight, feeling the thrum of her spirit as she bit down, feeling Asami's pulse quicken. It was oddly erotic, Korra thought: the feeling of Asami's life reacting to hers, the speeding pace of her heart, the moist scent of her arousal as Korra's mouth moved closer, kissing up her thighs. She supposed the moment, in and of itself, was erotic, but it only increased her fervor to devour the pulse of her girlfriend, to drink her in one gulp at a time.

That was what Korra did: she ate her out in gulps, tongue lapping at the wetness, dragging the salt of Asami down her throat, only increasing her thirst for the engineer. She drank down her moans, letting them settle heavy in her belly, tongue flicking over Asami's clitoris as she sucked and lapped, a woman hungry. She wasn't the best at this, but sex wasn't a contest, and she was eager and her mouth was hot and wet, and her focus was on Asami: on them and this shared moment.

"I need you," Asami breathed, all desperation and desire, and Korra responded, removing her mouth and tongue and shifting so her hand could settle against Asami with ease, lips so close that all they had to do was shift to kiss.

Korra was relentless: she inserted three fingers from the start, pumping them in and out of Asami, and let her girlfriend ride her hand, hips canting down to press against her palm. She let her slick up her hand let Asami Sato grind and keen, let her get off as hard as she wanted until they were both whining, sharing in the moment. Somehow, Korra didn't notice Asami's hand palming her clitoris, rubbing the nub and making her knees feel weak. She didn't notice the tingling building up in her own gut, but when it came time for them to leap from the edge of their orgasm together, they did, hands clasped as they cried out their orgasms, tethering one another as they fell, gliding through until they settled in afterglow, panting and twitching as their pulses settled back down.

Asami spoke first, sliding from the white noise of panting. "It's been a year already, hasn't it?" Asami sighed, and Korra shifted off of her and to the side, turning so she was on her back next to Asami, chest still rising and falling, the world all soft edges and blurs.

"A year together," Korra added. "A really good year." She felt the slick on her tight and chuckled low, smirking at Asami

"You're just saying that because I gave you a mind-blowing orgasm," Asami countered.

" _All_ your orgasms are 'mind-blowing'," Korra teased, and it was the truth: mind melting, mind numbing, mind blowingly good orgasms were all Asami could do, be they slow, building or fast and furious. "And I'm saying it because I love you." The words came out easy now: they hadn't when Korra had said them in month seven. They were precious still, despite the ease, and made Korra feel comfort deep in her belly, like a good meal. They paired well with her orgasm, with the warm feeling of Asami Sato next to her.

"I love you too," Asami whispered, and Korra adjusted closer to her, closing whatever distance had existed. She nuzzled Asami's shoulder with her cheek and sighed happily.

"I'm looking forward to year two," Korra breathed. "Think you wanna take a vacation again?"

"To the Spirit Realm?" Asami asked, and Korra imagined her green eyes shining with eager mirth now. Korra couldn't help it: she was twisting now, and her lips were meeting Asami's, pressing against the soft flesh until she felt a tingle beginning between her legs. She felt like a stoked fire, and felt Asami reacting too, but pulled back before they were pulled into one another.

"Spirit Realm?" Korra asked, panting heavily. She knew they were far from done: it anything, they were just getting started, hunger for each other a buffet: all they could eat from one another, all they could devour.

"Yeah. I want to go camping again," Asami breathed. "And visit Iroh and make him tea this time." This time, Korra _could_ see the mirth in Asami's eyes, the shine they got when she was so genuinely, uninhibitedly eager. It made Korra smile wider, grin stretching from ear to ear, and she nodded as Asami listed suggestions. "How's that sound?" Asami asked.

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
